The Love Potion (PFTS Episode 3)
The Love Potion is the 3rd episode of Pixel Fox The Series. Plot The episode starts out with Gaia who is at her potion shop brewing potions when Shade comes in.Shade asks her to give him a potion that can strengthen his water powers.Gaia goes to find one but accidently grabs a love potion that is also blue.Gaia gives him the potion and asks him to try it out to see if it works.Shade tries it out but the love potion makes him fall in love with the first person he sees.Shade starts flirting with Gaia and Gaia gets very confused but eventually realizes that she used a love potion.She runs into the back room and finds out that she doesn’t have any love potion antidotes and goes back to see Shade with his shirt off.Gaia facepalms and calls the potions master to bring a love antidote but they tell her that the antidote cant’ be delievered until tomorrow.Gaia leaves to get some air while Shade follows her playing a violin to woo her.Gaia gets fed up with him and goes to her house and hides in her room.Meanwhile GameTime,Pixel,Sky and Miles are playing Smash bros when Shade walks down and wants to talk to GameTime.GameTime asks what’s going on and Shade asks for permission to marry Gaia.Miles and Sky burst out laughing while Pixel is horrified.' It flashes to the first time Pixel met Gaia.Pixel was walking around when GameTime went up to him with Gaia.Pixel introduces himself to her kind of stuttering.GameTime realized that he had a crush on her.GameTime punches Shade in the face telling him that noboby can touch his sister and tells Shade that Pixel would be able to date Gaia before Shade.Sky and Miles tease Pixel simultaneously before bursting out into laughter.GameTime says that he will hold a competion to see who will get to marry Gaia.Shade accepts saying that he will kick Pixel into the ground.GameTime goes up to Gaia’s room and tells her that she is getting married.Gaia gets super angry at GameTime and says she refuses to marry anyone.GameTime tells her that it will be fine!' Pixel goes up to I-Ninja’s dojo and asks him to help train.I-Ninja tells Pixel to contain his thoughts and don’t let anything stop him.A montage of Shade and Pixel training is shown as Gaia is trying to brew a love antidote.But the day comes where Shade and Pixel must fight. At LMMCU Stadium all users are watching as Sky and Miles sit down voting on Shade winning knowing how much effort he puts into his magic.Dapigin,the referee announces that the first person knocked out will win.Shade and Pixel shake hands and get ready.Shade shoots a massive water wave at Pixel as he floats into the air to dodge it.Pixel creates 3 magical illusions to stop Shade as they all run at him.Shade makes a whirlpool to destroy them as Pixel crashes down onto Shade.Shade falls over but his eyes glow blue and his skin starts to turn amphbien like as Shade quickly uppercuts Pixel.Pixel teleports behind Shade and tries to hit him when he makes a water spike come up and hit Pixel.Pixel stumbles over and fires a bunch of mind bubbles but to no avail they are destroyed by Shade.Shade then grabs Pixel and throws him down and steps on him.Shade tells Pixel that he will gain Gaia’s love forever.Pixel tells him that he won’t be able to do that how he looks right now.Shade angered keeps punching Pixel until he starts bleeding.Dapigin tells Shade to stop but he blasts him back! Miles and Sky realize that Shade might actually kill Pixel!' Meanwhile Mint,the potions master arrives and gives Gaia a love antidote as Gaia runs to the stadium.Pixel starts to black out as he can see the light as Sky flies down with Miles to stop them.Gaia jumps up in the air with her bow(Breath Of The Wild style) and shoots the antidote into Shade.Shade stops punching and Pixel and helps him up.Shade asks what happened to Pixel and Pixel tells shade about what happened.Medics rush over to Pixel as he falls into the stretcher.' Doctor Dapigin does the hosptial beeping sound and Miles asks if Pixel will be okay.Dapigin tells him that he will be fine as Pixel wakes up.Everyone is relieved and Shades apologizes to Pixel.Gaia comes over and asks him if he really likes her. Pixel starts to stutter as Sky and Miles snicker when Gaia kisses Pixel on the cheek with the episode ending with Pixel fainting again and Sky and Miles jaw dropped. Characters * Pixel * Shade * Gaia * GameTime * Miles * Sky * Dap * I-Ninja * Mint(Debut) '' Category:PixelFox:The Series Episodes Category:TV Show Episodes Category:2017 Category:PixelFox: The Series Category:November Category:PixelFox666